Saramanda Ifraid DF145SB
Saramanda Ifraid DF145SB Burst Flame Ver. is a limited edition Beyblade that can be obtained at WBBA events. It is recognized as a Balance Type. Stone Face: Saramanda Ifraid The stone face shows a salamander and an ifrit combined. The Ifraid stone face is the mythical creature Samurai Ifraid is based on. The design is protrude with a white reptilian-like eye and opening its jaw with a tooth, on its upper jaw. Because of these horns, it looks as if the face could also represent a bird. As the horns curve like wings with a spike on. While the Stone Face has Ifrit, it also depicts Salamander, the mythical Salamander, of which Shinobi Saramanda is based on, the design has a cartoonish depiction of the salamander, with its head grinning and glaring to the right, with fiery eyes. When this variant is turned at different angles, you can see Ifrit and Salamander inside. Upper Chrome Wheel: Ifraid *'Weight:' 30.4 grams Ifraid is red with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It is basically the Zero-G version of Forbbiden, with all of its curves and bumps on it. It has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifraid with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Crystal Wheel can fit into. While at the lower exterior of Ifrit, there is a detailed face of an ifrit, glaring front-and-center with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifraid contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Shogun Steel being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Warrior Wheel. Ifraid has a diameter of approximately 47mm, a radius of 23.5mm, and a circumference of 147.58mm. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Lower Chrome Wheel: Saramanda *'Weight:' 30.6 grams Saramanda has a black body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptillian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck, connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Saramanda on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well, featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Salamander is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. This Chrome Wheel has high Attack power. It looks similar to the L-Drago Destroy wheel. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: DF145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams D'own '''F'orce '''145 is one of the early variations of 145, sprouting an air-supporting gimmick. Fitted with four blades around the Spin Track, positioned in two different ways, they theoretically are supposed to push air down-wards, hence Down''Force 145. As a result, it should provide extra Stamina for the Beyblade however this is not the case. The four blades are simply not long or large enough for the proposed gimmick to work, therefore causing DF145 as essentially; a useless Stamina Track. Other, more viable options are available, including BD145 and the out-classed, but majorly decent GB145. It is a semi-transluscent red in color. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2' Performance Tip: Sharp Ball *'Weight:' 0.6 grams S'harp '''B'all (SB) is the complete opposite of the earlier Performance Tip release, Ball Sharp. While the latter was offered in the form of a primary ball-shape with just a small spike protruding from it, it seems that the former has opted for a slope-esque in design. Sloping like a cliff to form the Spike base, it gently curves to retain design with the Ball part of it. This tip has a high tilt ratio, yet it has a near perfect balance counter when used with 160. The Chrome wheel will rarely scrape the wobbling stadium walls if used with the 160 track. It is a semi-transluscent red in color. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 3 Trivia *On the box, it says DF145XF but it is actually DF145SB. *This is the only non-Defense Type Beyblade with the SB tip. Gallery ifraid-set-03-small.jpg|Saramanda Ifraid mode ifraid-set-05-small.jpg|Ifraid Saramanda mode images387y98gy8.jpg|Side View ifraid-set-07-small.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!r!FCS567kecBQ1IvmY14!~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqN,!osFCsB,2BGlBQ1IvibsSw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqJHJEkFJ,,tRBkmBSdUV)iziw~~60_57.JPG Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Fire Element Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise